Blood Is On The Dance Floor
by Alex Sambora
Summary: Someone has locked everyone in an At The Dance skit in the ballroom and if Kermit and the others can't find them within 22 hours,they'll die.Can everyone be saved?And who is the culprit?Based of Michael Jackson's 'Blood On The Dance Floor'.


**Blood Is On The Dance Floor**

Two Sides Of The Same Whole: Hi there. I'm Two Sides Of The Same Whole in case you haven't already figured that out. Now as I've said before in previous stories, I do not own the song _Blood On The Dance Floor_ by Michael Jackson nor do I, sadly, own the Muppets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue-Trapped In The Ballroom

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She got your number_

_She know your game_

_She put you under_

_It's so insane_

_Since you seduced her_

_How does it feel_

_To know that woman_

_Is out to kill_

_Every night stance is like takin' a chance_

_It's not about love and romance_

_And now you're gonna get it_

_Every hot man is out takin' a chance_

_It's not about love and romance_

_And now you do regret it_

_To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance_

_And it seemed that everything was on my side_

_(Blood on my side)_

_She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance_

_And now she's out to get me_

_And I just can't take it_

_Just can't break it_

_Susie got your number_

_And Susie ain't your friend_

_Look who took you under_

_With seven inches in_

_Blood is on the dance floor_

_Blood is on the knife_

_Susie's got your number_

_And Susie says its right_

_She got your number_

_How does it feel_

_To know this stranger_

_Is out to kill_

_She got your baby_

_It happened fast_

_If you could only_

_Erase the past_

_Every night stance is like takin a chances_

_It's not about love and romance_

_And now you're gonna get it_

_Every hot man is out takin' a chance_

_It's not about love and romance_

_And now you do regret it_

_To escape the world I got to enjoy this simple dance_

_And it seemed that everything was on my side_

_(Blood on my side)_

_It seemed sincere like it was love and true romance_

_And now she's out to get me_

_And I just can't take it_

_Just can't break it_

_Susie got your number_

_And Susie ain't your friend_

_Look who took you under_

_With seven inches in_

_Blood is on the dance floor_

_Blood is on the knife_

_Susie got your number_

_You know Susie says its right_

_Susie's got your number_

_Susie ain't your friend_

_Look who took you under_

_She put seven inches in_

_Blood is on the dance floor_

_Blood is on the knife _

_Susie's got your number _

_Susie says its right_

_It was blood on the dance floor_

_(blood on the dance floor)_

_It was blood on the dance floor_

_(blood on the dance floor)_

_It was blood on the dance floor_

_(blood on the dance floor)_

_It was blood on the dance floor_

_(blood on the dance floor)_

_And I just can't take it_

_The girl won't break it_

_Ooo..._

If only everyone who'd heard the song before had listened carefully, without a sound, to the song then maybe those trapped in the ballroom wouldn't have been caught in this mess. No one, not even the people watching at home, could see the sketch so they couldn't tell what was going on, couldn't see what horrors were happening inside the ballroom at that time. When Kermit announced the Electric Mayhem's musical number and the curtain rose to see their stage, they found that no one, not even Rowlf, was there. Kermit started wondering what was going on.

"Eh, maybe they're somewhere else and forgot about their number tonight," he said. It'd happened before, which made Kermit sing _Drift Away_, one of the bandleader's favorite songs, with Dobbie Gray so that was something he'd swore he'd never do again. "For now, please enjoy Sam yelling something at Pepe that has to do with America and patriotism! YAAAAY?" Sam and Pepe entered the stage with the eagle yelling at the king prawn about something along the lines of 'Civil War' and 'American Revolution'.

**Backstage**

"Hey, Nigel, where _is_ everybody?" Kermit asked.

"Don't know," Nigel replied, looking at him. "I was watching the At The Dance skit when the screen suddenly went blank and appeared to the sketch after that. I don't understand. What's-"

The phone rang, cutting him off. Kermit answered.

"Hello?"

"_Blood is on the dance floor_," a deep voice on the other end began, "_blood is on the knife_."

"E-excuse me?"

"You have twenty-two hours. Or else they'll all be gone."

Whoever it was hung up and Nigel stared, horrified, at Kermit. He'd heard the entire conversation. Was the mysterious person singing what he _thought_ the man was singing?

"_Blood On The Dance Floor_," Kermit realized, eyes widening.

"_That_ song?" Nigel shouted. Kermit nodded, grimacing. "The one about the woman who's out to kill someone?"

"The exact same song."

"So that means..." Nigel stopped short, eyes widened with horror and fear. Kermit nodded.

"That we have exactly sixteen hours to find out where everyone is... or they'll all die."

"Kermit, we'll have to cancel or discontinue the show!"

"First, we must send the audience home. Then enlist the help of everyone in the cast we can find in order to search."

**Onstage**

"OK, everybody!" Kermit shouted, pushing Sam and Pepe off stage. "I'm afraid we'll have to close early tonight. So sorry for the inconvenience. But goodnight and have a safe trip home!" The audience, grumbling, left.

"Kermit," Heart, a new Muppet, said as she walked up to the frog, "why'd you send everyone home early?"

"Yeah," Michael Jackson, who was guest-starring tonight, agreed. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain when we find everyone we can," Kermit said. "For now, find everyone in the cast you can as fast as possible. We've got a crisis on our hands, Heart, Michael."

**Ballroom**

"Hey," Dr. Teeth shouted, "who killed the lights?"

"And _why_?" Floyd said. The lights suddenly came back on.

"That was strange," Statler retorted.

"But what-" Dr. Trace began when Zoot suddenly yelled out in terror. Everyone turned around to see him turning his head from side to side frantically, trying to find something.

Or some_one_.

"Zoot, like, what's the matter?" Janice asked.

"Nagi!" Zoot immediately replied. "I can't find her!"

"Search the entire room, you guys!" Soul, Heart's brother, commanded and everyone did so.

It was only when Animal opened the closet that the girls screamed and everyone realized why the lights had gone off.

Nagini had been strangled, her body hid in a closet.

"Someone call the cops!" Dr. Trace shouted, tears going down her face.

"My phone's not working!" Rowlf replied.

"Neither's mine!" Soul added.

"Or mine!" Victoria agreed.

"Crap!" Floyd said, rushing towards the door. He tried to pull it open but even with the help of other male Muppets, it wouldn't budge. "Sweet holy mother of God, we're trapped in the ballroom!"

Everyone realized what was going on then.

Someone was trying to keep them in, trying to not let them get away like Zaroff wouldn't let Rainsford go in the story _The Most Dangerous Game_.

Then, at that moment, a certain song ran through the minds of every person in the room who had listened to Michael Jackson's songs without screaming or saying he was homo.

_Susie got your number_

_And Susie ain't your friend_

_Look who took you under_

_With seven inches in_

_Blood is on the dance floor_

_Blood is on the knife_

_Susie's got your number_

_And Susie says its right_


End file.
